


hunger

by wisewolf



Series: umbrellas and black beanies [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Pre-Relationship, janis is a werewolf, regina is a vampire, this is gonna become a series bc clearly i need more wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: It sucks-- pun not intended-- because of course, the one time this happens, Regina can’t even call Gretchen to get her blood. No, because her and Karen had left a few days ago to spend two weeks in Europe for their anniversary, and Regina had even encouraged it. She’d been so excited for them, demanding they take lots of pictures and bring her something nice.At this moment, Regina wishes she had more friends, but not many people want to be friends with someone like her, whether it be her bitchiness or the fact that she’s a bloodsucking hellspawn from legend.Maybe I can invite Shane over,she thinks to herself. It’s a desperate thought, mostly because as much as she likes to pretend like she’s a complete and total emotionless bitch, she’d feelvery guiltyif she invited Shane over with the promise of sex and instead drained him of most of his blood.(The sex isn’t even that good for her, and she’s trying to fix her lying habit, so the idea is ultimately nixed.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: umbrellas and black beanies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself

Regina George is a smart woman, much as people might like to write her off on account of her flawless makeup, perfectly coiffed blonde hair, and aggressively feminine wardrobe. She’s been called a silly girl for decades, and while it’s certainly better than it was in the 1900s, she still gets her fair, woman’s share of complete and utter bullshit.

However, much as she is intelligent, she can be a bit shortsighted, even given her age. She’s not a baby anymore-- for fucks sake, she’s one hundred and thirteen years old; three quarters of those years have been spent navigating undeath. Really, she should be better prepared for dealing with her sudden cravings, the bouts of hunger so strong they make her keel at the waist, gripping the wall so as to not fall as a headache pulses behind her eyes.

Damn her irregular feeding habits, and damn her Sire for creating the issue in the first place.

So this all leads to where Regina is now, skin ice cold and white as a sheet as she curses herself for letting her emergency supply of blood dwindle so low. Normally when these pangs hit she’d simply take a pack of blood from the fridge in her room and drink it to stave off the hunger long enough that she could Hunt for a more desirable meal. She’s never had a taste for animal blood, but it’ll do in a pinch when she needs the strength to find a human.

“Motherfucker,” she hisses, her fangs aching as she stares into the empty fridge. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You got too used to being doted on._

It sucks-- pun not intended-- because of course, the one time this happens, Regina can’t even call Gretchen to get her blood. No, because her and Karen had left a few days ago to spend two weeks in Europe for their anniversary, and Regina had even encouraged it. She’d been so excited for them, demanding they take lots of pictures and bring her something nice.

At this moment, Regina wishes she had more friends, but not many people want to be friends with someone like her, whether it be her bitchiness or the fact that she’s a bloodsucking hellspawn from legend.

_Maybe I can invite Shane over,_ she thinks to herself. It’s a desperate thought, mostly because as much as she likes to pretend like she’s a complete and total emotionless bitch, she’d feel _very guilty_ if she invited Shane over with the promise of sex and instead drained him of most of his blood.

(The sex isn’t even that good for her, and she’s trying to fix her lying habit, so the idea is ultimately nixed.)

There’s not much else that she can do besides go out and try to Hunt on a dangerously empty stomach. She drags herself to her closet to pull together an all black outfit, perfect for blending into the shadows and minimizing visible stains. She’d like to say she’s a clean eater, but she’s shaky and starving, so she’s not about to risk it. Her hair gets tied in a bun and tucked away in a beanie, and she pulls at the almost suffocating collar of her turtleneck.

She’s ready.

*******

It all goes to shit within ten minutes of Regina leaving her apartment. She’d been following her keen sense of smell through dark alleyways, under overpasses, but had found no humans walking the streets solo, or in a dark enough area for her to quietly snatch them and feed. People have grown far more paranoid in the coming years, and while she understands, it doesn’t make her any less annoyed when she’s half-starving.

She’s in a park now, leaning against a tree as she tries to get her bearings. Her stomach tightens, and she flattens her palm against it, closing her eyes as her world tilts. All of her scent trails have gone cold, and she has enough of a conscience to not attack a homeless person, even as she stands starving.

Then, she smells it.

It hits her like an overpowering wave.

Werewolf.

Her eyes snap open in surprise, and her usual grace is forgone as she tries to backpedal away from the hulking, furred beast that had been crouching silently a few feet from where she’d been resting. She stumbles on a root and her vision swims again, but she rights herself.

The beast is still staring at her, glowing yellow eyes like spotlights trained on her.

_Only my cursed ass would run out of blood on a fucking full moon,_ she thinks. Because nothing has been going right, so why should this night? _You should’ve checked your calendar._

(Normally, she’d be a bit more confident when faced with another supernatural creature— god knows she’s dealt with a menagerie of different creatures before— but she’s currently weak and starving, and those claws could shred her into ribbons without a second thought.)

The staring contest between her and the werewolf is broken by an exasperated, breathless voice. Regina doesn’t want to look away from the creature. She’s certain her heart would be pounding if she was alive. Instead, all she has is her screaming thoughts rather than blood rushing in her ears, yelling at her to fucking _move._

_Blood._

Fuck, she’s _ravenous._

“You run so fast when you’re like this, fuck me.”

Finally, she tears her eyes away from the werewolf so she can look at the man who has jogged up. He’s a large man, tall and thick with a soft roundness to his face. His hair is brown and curly, and he looks supremely done with the werewolf he’s looking at, almost like he’s not afraid of it at all… 

...is he holding a tennis ball?

The werewolf puts a paw on the ground and takes two steps towards Regina, and she steps on a branch trying to get away, slipping and landing flat on her back. She’ll deny the yelp that she lets out to her second grave, but she can’t do that with the pained groan that bubbles out of her throat.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

She blinks and there’s two figures looming over her, the man and the werewolf. Having the beastly snout just a few feet above her makes the alarm bells in her head turn into screaming sirens, and she tries to scramble away, but a heavy paw lands on her chest to stop her.

_So this is the day I die… again._

“You don’t look okay. Ma’am, can you hear me?” the man asks. His second sentence is said at a louder volume, and it makes her wince because-

“I’m starving, not deaf,” she snaps back, baring her fangs as her eyes flash silver. This man is acting like this werewolf is a pet, so she figures her being a vampire won’t do much to intimidate him, but she’s out of options. “Call off your dog. I need to-” her vision blackens at the edges, and she feels saliva building in her mouth. She’s _so_ hungry, and he… he would make a splendid meal.

She blacks out, and all she can hear is barking.

*******

When Regina opens her eyes, she’s not in the park, and she’s certainly not in her apartment. She blinks, sitting up on… a couch? She’s on a couch, okay, that’s something. It’s soft, a little lumpy, brown. There’s a blanket draped over her, a woven rainbow, and it’s jarringly bright against her all black outfit. There are a number of different plants in different pots and window boxes, almost having outgrown their containers.

She’s definitely not in her apartment, so where is she?

The amazing thing is that she isn’t hungry anymore. At least, she’s not so starving that she feels like she’s dying. She could definitely do with another meal-

_Wait._

The last thing she remembers is thinking that the man who’d found her looked very tasty. If she’d drank from him, she would be full for days, maybe even a week, but she feels like she’s only had half of a meal. There’s no blood on her clothes, either, she notices when she throws the blanket off and sits up.

“Rough night, huh?”

A woman is standing in the mouth of a hallway leading deeper into what she assumes is an apartment. She’s got dark hair down to her shoulders, the tips blonde with what looks like residual bleach. Her eyes are brown as well, and Regina notes the deep bags under them. She looks exhausted.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Regina asks in quick succession, looking down at her nails. There’s some dirt under them, but no skin or blood. No signs of anything.“What happened?”

“Woah, jeez, chillax.” She puts her hands up to halt the flow of Regina’s questions. “At least let me have some coffee before you interrogate me,” the woman jokes, shuffling through the living room into the adjacent kitchen. Her movements are practiced, yet sluggish, and she starts the pot without too much trouble.

“Excuse me if I’m a little disoriented, I woke up in a stranger’s apartment after blacking out from starvation,” she snaps back, but instantly feels regretful. _Be nice, you’re trying to be nice. You promised Karen._

The woman shrugs and leans over to watch the first dribbles of coffee drip down into the pot. Then, she goes to the fridge and grabs a jug of milk and pours a little bit into a saucer that she leaves on the TV stand. She doesn’t seem perturbed by Regina’s harshness, or her presence in what is probably (hopefully) her apartment. Maybe she’s just too tired to even be bothered. Clearly she’s not looking for a conversation, even with the vampire currently on her couch.

Regina tries to be as unobtrusive as possible, throwing the blanket over the back of the couch and sitting up. She doesn’t really know what to… do, especially now that it’s daytime. An umbrella might be able to keep the majority of the sun off her skin, but she really wants to figure out what happened that made her not hungry anymore. What happened after she blacked out?

The woman finally pours herself a mug of coffee-- she doesn’t add anything to it, even though she cringes a little when she takes the first sip-- and moves to sit on the other end of the couch. “I’d offer you coffee, but I feel like it’d go unappreciated by someone of your…” She makes some vague gestures towards Regina with her mug. “Dealio.”

“I’ve never met someone who refers to vampirism as a ‘dealio,” Regina comments in a deadpan tone.

“First time for everything, especially when you’re immortal.”

Regina gives a noncommittal hum and picks at the dirt under her nails before finally turning to look at the woman, squinting. “What happened last night?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” she asks, sipping from her drink before setting it down, the sound of ceramic on wood a little grating on Regina’s frayed nerves.

“I was in a park. I don’t remember where,” Regina starts, pressing her thumb into her temple. “I was… on a Hunt, and I- there was a werewolf.” The woman nods and urges her to continue, smiling slightly. “There was a man too. I was _so hungry.”_

“Well, I can solve a few mysteries for you right off the bat.” She sticks a hand out to Regina, and when she looks, she can see red marks all over her wrists from scratches. Her nails are blunt and unpainted, but otherwise clean. “I’m Janis. The guy you saw with me was Damian, and he’s sleeping some shit off right now. Don’t know when he’ll be up.” Janis chuckles a little darkly, shaking her head. “I was able to get you off of him before you could suck his ass dry.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Regina says, waving her hands a little frantically. “With you? You were there last night?”

Janis gives her an amused look as she scratches lightly at the same red spot on her wrist that Regina had noticed earlier. “What, did you think Damian just had a really big dog that was suspiciously absent from this apartment now?”

It takes a few moments for Regina’s brain to catch up, but when it does, her hands drop uselessly into her lap and she stares at the smirking brunette beside her. Everything makes sense now, between the habitual scratching, the exhausted bags under her eyes, and the… well, maybe if she was a bit more awake she’d immediately assume that after being found by a werewolf and a man, not to mention passing out on them, she’d be taken in by aforementioned werewolf and man.

“We didn’t just wanna leave you there after I knocked you off Dame. Clearly you were starving,” Janis continues. She grabs her mug again and takes a long sip, tilting her head from side to side as she holds the coffee before swallowing. “I pinned you until you stopped thrashing and baring your fangs, and you kinda just… exhausted yourself.”

Regina covers her face, a little ashamed that someone saw her so out of control. She stands up from the couch and looks around a little desperately before she feels fingers feather against her wrist, getting her to turn back and look at Janis. “I need to go home. I shouldn’t bother you anymore, I’ve already bitten your friend and intruded beyond my welcome.”

“I’d say you could stay for breakfast anyways, but I don’t think Damian’d be too stoked about it,” Janis jokes. She heaves herself up off the couch, stretching up onto her toes.

It’s then that Regina finally realizes how muscular this werewolf is, and how… modestly dressed. Her tank top and cloth shorts do nothing to hide her strength, muscles flexing as she moves and pops the joints in her back, and then the ones in her fingers. If Regina were alive, she thinks that blood might collect in her cheeks in a blush, but as it stands, the only sign of any attraction shows in the way her pupils dilate.

“Shit, I just realized I didn’t get your name,” Janis says, finally turning to face her with a dangerous looking smirk. Her teeth still look a little wolfish in the wake of the full moon.

“Regina,” she replies, shaking off the sudden bout of lust that overtook her. Her fingers tremble a little as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, but then she clears her throat and continues, “But like I said, I should get going before the sun gets too unavoidable. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

“Shame you can’t stay, but I get it.” Janis walks her to the door and grabs a plain, black umbrella from the stand by the door and holds it out to Regina with a friendly smile. “Maybe we’ll see each other again. You can return my umbrella.”

Regina snorts and takes the umbrella, their fingers brushing lightly during the trade-off, before stepping out onto the landing and squinting a little at the brightness, feeling her skin prickle with discomfort. She looks back at Janis who gives her an encouraging smile before shaking the umbrella and walking away from the strange werewolf who saw to her safety just the night before.

The door closes behind her, and Janis lets out a heavy sigh before turning to face her living room again. She grabs her coffee and drains the last of it before setting her mug down next to… a black beanie. Her eyes soften a little as she picks it up, hurrying to the door and out to the staircase. She hurries down on bare feet, hoping to catch the vampire, but when she reaches the outside, there’s no sign of her.

Janis brings the beanie up to her nose and inhales the scent of rose perfume, but when she sniffs the air, all she can smell is the ozone that comes with oncoming rain. Perhaps Regina wouldn’t need the umbrella for the sun after all.

Perhaps the next time they meet, they can return their borrowed goods over something like coffee.

Yeah, coffee sounds nice.

(Or maybe drinks, considering Regina’s aversion to sunlight.

Yeah, drinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all like? i already have some stuff worked out for this, some headcanon-y things, so if you want more in this universe let me know! please leave a kudos or a comment, i love seeing them in my inbox every morning when i wake up!


End file.
